Les Aventures de Tintin: Untitled
by Oannah
Summary: Elle voulait simplement s'inspirer de lui pour son livre. Maintenant, la voilà avec lui en Syldavie, à la recherche d'un artéfact volé. (Résumé pourri, désolée!)


**Première fanfiction de Tintin que j'écris, le premier chapitre est surtout pour placer le personnage de Félicie, donc il ne se passe pas grand-chose! Mais n'hésitez pas à laisser un review avec vos critiques et suggestions (Mais no hate) et bonne lecture! ^^**

La course de taxi m'apparut interminable. Le chauffeur avait emboucané sans cesse son véhicule avec la fumée des cigarettes qu'il fumait une après l'autre. Il ne m'avait pas parlé beaucoup, et je lui avais rendu le pareil en restant silencieuse, le nez dans un livre. J'avais préféré ne pas le regarder, lui et son crâne dégarni, sachant très bien qu'il se permettait de me dévisager sans aucune gêne. Je n'avais pas prêté attention à ses remarques à partir du moment où il me dit que les livres n'étaient pas pour les femmes. Cela m'avait piqué et je ne voulais plus l'écouter. Par chance, c'était terminé. Je lui tendis quelques billets sans dire un mot, alors que lui me remercia en expulsant la fumée au même moment. J'ouvris la porte et l'air frais de l'automne emplit mes narines. La portière se ferma fortement et j'entendis la voiture qui, derrière moi, s'élançait de nouveau sur la route. Je vis la barrière de pierre ainsi que le portail de fer me séparant du domaine de Moulinsart, duquel je ne voyais que les grands arbres. Comme je le pensais, il me suffit de le pousser pour qu'il s'écarte et me laisse devant le chemin de terre bordé de grands arbres dont le feuillage est devenu rouge et or. J'ajustai mon écharpe jaune afin qu'elle me protège mieux du froid et j'avançai. Les oiseaux chantaient, accompagnés par le froissement des feuilles et des branches qui frottaient l'écorce des arbres. Le soleil, prisonnier d'un mur de nuage, éclairait à peine le monde en dessous de lui, lui offrant quelques rayons lorsque la brise déplaçait ses geôliers. Je marchai d'un pas décidé, mon livre maintenant dans mon sac, avec mon crayon et mon carnet. Mes mains tremblaient mais je ne sais si cela vient de l'excitation ou du froid qui me glace les os. Les deux, probablement.

Le Château de Moulinsart se dressait devant moi. De sa grande façade qui projetait une ombre gigantesque devant elle, quelque chose attira mon regard : une armoirie représentant un poisson, surmonté d'une couronne. Je me rappelais vaguement l'avoir vu lors de mes recherches et j'en pris note mentalement, de sorte que je puisse m'en informer plus tard. Je montai les quelques marches me séparant de la porte et j'y frappai une fois, deux fois. Je me tenais droite, désirant bien paraître devant mon hôte. Mes doigts jouaient avec un fil qui dépassait de mon manteau, mais je cessai immédiatement lorsque je me rendis compte que la nervosité me donnait des tics. J'attendis en silence, me balançant de droite à gauche sur mes pieds, alors que personne ne répondait à la porte. Je frappai de nouveau. Soudain, j'entendis un cri venant de l'étage, où la fenêtre était visiblement ouverte : « Nestor, la porte, tonnerre de Brest! ». Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et je vis le majordome qui se tenait de l'autre côté, un plumeau à la main. Il portait un gilet noir et jaune, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon de même couleur. Son crâne était chauve mais il portait tout de même des favoris et je présumai qu'il devait avoir un âge plutôt mûr. Il me fit un mince sourire :

— Oui?

— Je viens voir monsieur Tintin, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Il hocha la tête et m'invita à entrer. Je fus immédiatement abasourdie par le luxe du manoir : l'escalier principal était en marbre et tout simplement gigantesque. Partout, de vieilles armures et des peintures prenaient place dans la pièce, en plus du magnifique lustre qui pendait joliment au plafond. Ça faisait différent de mon appartement crasseux de Bruxelles, qui n'avait qu'un salon, une cuisine, une minuscule chambre ainsi qu'une salle de bain qui avait plutôt la taille d'une armoire. J'essayai de ne pas paraître sous le choc devant tant de beauté afin d'avoir l'air professionnel, mais de toute manière, le Majordome ne me regardait pas. J'observai donc sans grande subtilité le sublime château. Nous montâmes les marches et je le suivis dans les dédales, espérant simplement ne pas avoir à sortir seule, de peur de me perdre. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte fermée et Nestor frappa un coup. Je me raidis pour arrêter mes mains tremblantes et la porte ouvrit. Un garçon d'un âge incertain sortit de derrière et je le reconnu immédiatement : Tintin, le fameux reporter. Il était vraiment comme on le décrivait dans les journaux : une houppette dans ses cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux, un pull bleu et un petit chien blanc qui était assis à ses pieds. Il regarda le majordome, puis son regard se tourna vers moi. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, bien qu'aucune malice ne paraissait dans son visage jeune :

—Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il d'un ton amical, malgré son visage qui témoignait une légère méfiance.

Je me raclai la gorge avant de lui tendre une main tremblante :

— Je m'appelle Félicie Chevalier et je suis écrivaine.

Le rouquin m'observa et un éclair traversa soudainement son regard. Ses traits devinrent moins tendus; il se souvenait de moi. Il serra la main que je lui tendais, sans réagir à la moiteur nerveuse qui s'y trouvait :

—Vous êtes bien celle qui m'a écrit la semaine dernière? m'interrogea-t-il. Vous me parliez d'un livre que vous êtes en train d'écrire.

Il m'invita d'un signe de main à entrer dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un salon qui bénéficiait du même luxe que ce que j'avais vu du reste du château. Près de la fenêtre, un grand barbu fumait tranquillement la pipe, assit dans un fauteuil, nous regardant sans rien dire.

—Je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire, ce livre, dis-je en m'installant dans le fauteuil que me présentait Tintin. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis ici.

— Oh! En quoi puis-je vous être utile?

— Eh bien, vous êtes un reporter bien connu et plutôt inspirant, commençai-je alors que ma voix tremblait un peu. Je veux inspirer mon livre de vos histoires. Seulement, je ne vous connais pas vraiment, donc je me demandais si je pourrais vous observer lorsque vous travaillez.

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, je l'avais regardé dans les yeux. Je ne les quittai pas, cherchant une réponse dans son regard bleu clair. Lui semblait réfléchir, les sourcils froncés. Sans me répondre, il se tourna vers l'homme barbu qui semblait maintenant très attentif à notre conversation. Celui-ci se leva et vint près de moi, m'observa attentivement, un regard méfiant au visage :

— Comment être bien sûr que vous n'êtes pas une espionne, une meurtrière, ou même l'un de ses moules à gaufres de tueur à gage? dit-il d'une voix forte qui me fit sursauter.

Je regarde le vide, à la recherche d'une réponse. Plus j'y pense, moins je sais quoi répondre, victime du regard méfiant du barbu. Je vis Tintin du coin de l'œil qui se leva et éloigna l'autre homme en posant une main sur son torse, l'éloignant gentiment. J'allais bredouiller quelque chose lorsque le rouquin m'interrompit :

— Pardonnez-nous, Mlle. Chevalier. Je crois qu'avant d'accepter votre présence lorsque je travaille, je devrais en savoir un peu plus sur vous. Seriez-vous gênée si nous regardions si vous avez un dossier criminel?

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il n'ajouta rien et se dirigea vers le téléphone, appelant je-ne-sais-qui pour avoir des informations sur moi. L'autre homme était retourné s'assoir, m'observant toujours avec méfiance. À mes pieds, le petit chien blanc était assis et me regardait bien attentivement, me reniflant parfois. Il n'y avait aucune malice dans ses yeux et je me penchai pour caresser son dos. Il roula pour montrer son ventre et je gloussai tout en continuant. J'entendais Tintin parler au téléphone mais je n'y prêtais plus attention, maintenant concentrée sur le petit chien et je n'arrêtai que lorsque le reporter me tapota l'épaule. Je me tournai vers lui :

— Ça va, les Dupondt disent que vous êtes _clean, _vous pourrez donc me suivre lors de mon prochain travail.

Je me levai soudainement, effrayant le chien, pour serrer la main du reporter :

— Merci, merci beaucoup! Je vais me faire toute petite, je le promets! m'écriai-je avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme dans la voix.

— Tintin, fit l'homme barbu en expirant la fumée de sa pipe, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.


End file.
